


澪田和小动物们

by Eye_Hate_Music



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: CRACK TREATED AS CRACK, Crack, Gen, Starymaedas, Stray Animals, Territorial Komaeda, petting
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eye_Hate_Music/pseuds/Eye_Hate_Music
Summary: 澪田经常喂食学校附近的流浪狛，保护它们不受伤害
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	澪田和小动物们

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 狛枝杀小动物  
> 2\. 狛枝是小动物
> 
> 本质是流浪动物争夺地盘

8:29，北门发现一只流浪狛！澪田停止了奔跑。

校园内响起上课铃声，但澪田想了想：一星期有7天，5天要上学，平均4天澪田会迟到，这么说这星期还可以迟到一次！她原地蹲下，吹轻快的口哨吸引狛的注意，一边打开背包拿出带着的火腿肠。狛原本有些疑虑，闻到火腿肠的味道立刻被打动了，厚厚的白毛下面眼睛紧密跟随澪田拿着火腿肠的手，尾巴也低低地摇晃起来。澪田把火腿肠掰成两段，一段拿在手里，一段放在她和流浪狛之间，亲切地招呼它过来。如果小动物能理解自己的思维，这只狛就会发现它正通过在生存中获得的经验和直觉判断这个人类就如她的外表一样只有攻击性但绝无恶意，大胆地迈出了一步，继而又往前走了几步，嗅了嗅地上的火腿肠，先舔一下，然后叼起来歪着头一截一截吃了下去。

澪田踮着脚尖挪近了一小步，狛只是抬头看了她一眼，并没有退缩。澪田靠近狛的身边，把剩下的半截火腿肠递到它面前，它摇了摇尾巴表示感谢，伸长毛绒绒的脖子吃了起来。澪田用另一只手摸了摸它的脑袋和背。

“你好脏啊！”澪田气馁地说。她站起来用脚挠它的脖子，那里的白毛沾着更多灰土，导致边缘发黄。流浪狛舒服地仰头配合。澪田的脚缩回去后，它又躺下翻过来露出肚皮，偏左下方的位置少了一片毛，露出一小块嫩粉色的肉，看起来是打斗留下的伤刚刚愈合。澪田用脚尖快速地揉了揉它的肚皮，流浪狛眯起眼睛享受这突然的按摩，整个身体都跟着惬意地晃动。

“我走啦！”临走前澪田一本正经地道别，流浪狛也朝她叫了两声作为回应。

第二天，澪田照常从北门进学校，发现一个绿化覆盖不到的墙角里缩着一只流浪狛。她悄悄走到狛的背后，“吼”地叫了一声，狛吓得跳起来准备逃跑，一发现是澪田又停下，缓缓放下前爪，炸开的毛也渐渐收下去。

澪田把收纳盒剪开一边，里面铺上毛毯和保暖的泡沫塑料，在周末趁着夜色放到流浪狛经常出没的角落里，对人类而言很隐蔽，对流浪狛而言并不；这只是她和流浪狛之间的秘密。

罪木：罪木同学是个难懂的人。收到罪木的短信：“澪田最近很忙样子，是去做什么了呢……”

“去见朋友哦！”澪田迅速回信。

“原来是这样啊，澪、澪田终于对我感到厌烦了，也是呢……”

“完——全——不对！下次带蜜柑酱一起去看它，不要难过啦！”

等到下课，澪田就冲过去紧紧抱住罪木蹭了蹭脸蛋，使她没法继续哭出来。尽管看起来很像……至少澪田自己觉得她不是在敷衍，她也不太明白……

罪木：是她的朋友，但不清楚是什么程度的朋友。澪田打算再独自看守她的秘密一会儿。既然罪木喜欢照顾人，那么应该也会对流浪狛好吧。但是紧接着联想到她在生物课上解剖青蛙所持的迂回、精致而全无必要的残忍的刀法以及脸上的笑容和红晕，又有点退缩了。澪田讨厌徒劳无功的曲折的思考，于是不再想了。要紧的是，如果流浪狛真的住进了她搭的小窝，她该怎么保护它。

她来到自己做的窝前，紧张地掀开收纳盒的盖子，什么都还没看见，只觉得手中的收纳盒接连受到好几个方向的撞击，几团高速运动的白影从里面窜出去逃走了。澪田仔细看才看清逃走的是两只流浪狛，而盒子里传来的叫声是她最熟悉的那一个。

“小狛！”澪田惊喜地抱住盒子里的流浪狛举起来，又发现毯子上还有一只缩成圆形的更小的流浪狛。

“原来你有家人！”她把流浪狛放下，一只手摸它的脑袋，一边趴在盒子边好奇地往里看，“嗯～是不是家人呢？随便啦，你们喜欢澪田亲手制作的小窝吗？”

然后她晃到旁边假装自己是一只狛，掐着嗓子说：“喜欢！”

流浪狛观察着她，仰起头伸出舌头打算舔她的手指，她迅速缩回去逃开了并哈哈大笑。澪田给两只流浪狛喂了食，又决定负责留下两份食物，加上蹲着摸了太久的狛，站起来时感到膝盖酸，她一边抱怨一边踢腿伸展。就在此时，她如梦初醒般地察觉到某种视线。意识到那视线原本就藏在暗处，持续很久了，只是她才察觉。

她通过生存中获得的经验和直觉越过围墙往楼上望。教学楼高处有个穿本科制服的白发男生也在看着她，靠着栏杆站在往来匆匆的人潮间，显得格格不入。注意到她后，他直起身板，左手高举过头顶，以最大的幅度挥了挥手，划出圆弧形状。

“好乖好乖，好乖好乖”，澪田激情地用脚挠流浪狛的肚皮。

她低头从背包里取出食物，注意到有个人影绕过转角走来，她仔细一看，认出他是那天那个本科制服的白发男生。脸上挂着浅浅的微笑，瘦高体型，澪田看清了他的脸和他眼睛的颜色，对他的秘密则一无所知。

“你也是来看小狛的吗？”澪田问。

他十分肯定地嗯了一声，然后凑过来学着澪田的样子用脚去挠流浪狛的脖子。流浪狛看了看澪田，又看了看这个男生，警觉地站在原地没有动弹，也没有反抗。

“喂它吃这个。”澪田抓了一把粮递给他，他接过后放了一些在地上，流浪狛就过来吃了。

“好吃吗？”他看着流浪狛喃喃自语。

“它们很喜欢。”澪田说。

他轻轻点头表示赞同：“它们经常在附近活动，互相争抢地盘，但都很亲这个学校的学生，好像是喜欢这个学校呢。”

“嘿嘿，澪田也喜欢这个学校。”

“太好了，你和它们有共同话题。”他们一起笑了起来。

那个男生站了起来：“这样帮它只会让它害死更多的小动物。这种动物，比如说，就这一只……”他的手做出半握的形态，拇指和食指弯起来比了比流浪狛的大小，然后打开手臂划了一个圆弧，“……能带来这么大的不幸……”

“但是，小狛也是小动物嘛。”

他歪着脑袋不很信服地笑了两声。

“动物和动物并不平等……”

澪田看了他一眼，他灰暗地看着流浪狛，头顶的许多呆毛像兰科植物的叶子一般垂下去，忧郁或是惊愕，他的神情令澪田感到轻微的似曾相识。

上学迟到是无所谓，乐队的排练澪田可从不迟到，具体来说每星期6天排练平均只迟到2次。她见男生还没有离开的意思，就分给他一点粮，然后急急忙忙跑了。

在跑过转角之前，澪田最后回头看了一眼，那个男生正在用脚轻轻蹭流浪狛下巴上的卷毛。也许是她看错了，但他在流浪狛的脑袋前再次抬起脚的时候，似乎在蓄力。

《恋爱预感》已完成作曲，作词的思路也大致确定了。关于一对恋人因误闯邪教仪式遭到异神诅咒，一方被烧伤70%皮肤，另一方成为植物人但获得了超凡预感并预感到恋人明天就会死在皮肤移植手术中，即使成为了植物人，为了爱情也拼命地想要将这份预感传递出去的故事。填词的过程中，澪田感到一种模糊而不详的雾状预感附着在纸面上。

换了一张谱子、一个效果器，弹了一会儿吉他，澪田还是很难专注下去。她生活中的威胁：没有威胁！生活很美好，根本想不到能有什么坏事发生。最后她决定打电话叫罪木出来玩，也该带她去见见这段时间她一直在照顾的流浪狛。

澪田提前来到流浪狛的窝，出人意料地又遇到那个白发男生，他早一步已经在那里了。他心情很好，开朗地向她打了招呼，转过身时，手里还拎着一只东西，澪田盯着看了几秒才意识到那居然也是一只流浪狛。她印象里永远是会动的棉花糖般的小狛，白色长卷毛底下真真切切流淌着血液，和人血的颜色一样。

他拎着流浪狛的后颈，用冰锥尖头拨开腹部的一撮绒毛，得意洋洋地指着它的旧伤宣告：“你以为它只是想吃东西活下去？你被骗了。它想打败打败过它的敌人，成为它不能成为的东西，它们一窝蜂地聚在这个学校附近是为了自相残杀，以便达成真正的目标。”

“看着它们就不禁想到地球可真是宽容，这份充满希望的多样性多么令人惊叹！但肮脏的工作必须有人来做。我打从心底认为，这种恶心的动物根本不应该活在世上，尤其这些毛真是令人作呕……”他又用锥子挑起盖在流浪狛额头的一撮毛。

澪田从他手里抢过那只流浪狛，发现四肢都有严重的割伤，左前肢几乎断了。它认识澪田，不挣扎，也不叫，仅仅睁大眼睛平静地望着澪田，不再对她的示好作出亲密回应。

“我现在去叫护士来救小狛，你可别跑，别想跑！”澪田小心地抱着那只流浪狛，一边往回跑一边大喊。

“超高校级的护士？太棒了，我好荣幸！我哪都不会去，一定在这里等你们！”

澪田未曾真的相信过自己的生活会和自己歌词重叠，但她的确按照字面上的意思喊了：“闭嘴！变态！我警告你！”

澪田带着罪木赶回来时，那个男生已经不见了，流浪狛的小窝被彻底破坏，变形的塑料壳内表面布满数量惊人的深浅不一的划痕，它们肯定不会再回来了。罪木表示仅存的这只流浪狛受到的伤害远不止表面上看见的一点点，恐怕也将在十分钟内死亡。当它闭上眼睛开始怪异地颤抖，她们把它放进草叶茂盛的地方。

不远处，一只流浪狛被贯穿腹部的冰锥钉在松软的土地上，未凝固的血仍沿着它的轮廓向外扩散。尸体旁边留下一份犯罪声明般的字条。上面用工整的字迹写着关于希望，关于绝望，极端的赞美和极端的仇恨交织而成的胡言乱语。落款是：你的，反复无常的，最为忠诚的，最为贪婪的，等等等等，狛……


End file.
